Just one more
by Unknown135
Summary: A Series of Kinky One-shots. These are here for everyone's enjoyment. Rated M for lots of Smut.


**This is the start of something I've been thinking about for a while. This will simply be a series of one-shots. Some will have story, others won't. There will be no Rhyme or reason to any of this. Also none of this is intended to be taken a fact, everything here is purest fiction and fantasy fulfilment. I hope this meets your satisfaction.**

Weiss was so tired of having to listen to these same complaints over and over again. It was the same day in and day out. Nobody had the stomach to go to her father and her sister was always away, so they all came to complain to her. First it was the military goon demanding more stockpiles of dust at a cheaper cost as they keep getting stolen from the White Fang. Then it was scientist asking for money for his human android research. Then it was that Faunus union leader demanding more despite all she had already done for them. It was driving her crazy. She had been in that briefing room for hours, listening to request after request after request. Any longer and she may have started to use the people in hat room for lawn dart practice.

But know it was over and she rally needed to burn off some of her stress. Walking threw the mansion she headed for her 'stress relieving room,' in her mind she had more than earned it today. The Schnee household was so large there were plenty of rooms in it that her father or sister hadn't been in, or even knew about, and Weiss used that to her advantage. She had searched the household up and down until she had found the perfect room, one that she knew she would never be disturbed in.

Upon reaching the door Weiss gave another quick look around, she had been to carful keeping this place a secret for it to be discovered now. Seeing that there was nobody around and that she wasn't followed, she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the double locked door. Stepped inside and quickly closed it.

Turning around she took a deep breath in a she examined the room she had carefully constructed and improved over the years. Both the floor and the walls were made out of wood tile. Separating the room into two half were steel bars that made half the room look like an old jail cell. On one the side of the room, closest to the door, was a wooden table with a single chair, a bookshelf half full with books and other trinkets, a large flat screen TV on the wall facing away from the chair, a door leading to a changing room and shower and a desk with a computer, a small digital clock and a coffee maker placed upon it. It looked like any other room until you looked on the other side of the bars, there was more interesting pieces of furniture. On that side was a wooden horse, a saint Andrews cross, chains linked to cuffs coming down from the ceiling and a rack filled with every instrument of pain Weiss had been able to get her hands on. The room was illuminated with circular wall lights, there was only one window but it was small, high up and hidden from the outside by bushes and other plants.

"Finally. Huh, I really need this after a day like today." Weiss said quietly as she made her way to the changing room, closing the door behind her. She emerged not a minute later wearing a navy blue rubber harness. It covered most of her torso except for her shoulders, breasts, navel and womanhood. See was also wearing elbow gloves and thigh-highs of the same colour. Weiss had a shot glass in her had filled with a white aphrodisiac cream. She made her way over to the table and sat on the table top.

"Okay, here we go." Weiss said out loud. She then brought the cream up to her mouth and swallowed all of it at once. 'Good it's working,' she thought to herself as she started to grind her pussy against the top of the table. 'I'm so horny right now.' Weiss thought as she brought her right hand up to her right breast and started rubbing her nipple in-between her fingers. Letting out a plethora of moans and allowing a small stream of leftover cream flow out of her mouth.

 _'It's not enough, I need more.'_ Weiss though as she immediately used her left hand to plunge two fingers into her now soaking pussy. _'I can feel it, I'm so wet.'_ Weiss continued to think as she brought her now soaked fingers up to her mouth, she then threw her head back and started to suck on them. _'Damn it, it's just not working like it used to. I need a real slave. A slave that will eat me out without hesitation.'_

Before Weiss knew it she had fallen back onto the table and plunged her right hand into her pussy while continuing to suck her own juices off her fingers. _'Yes, that's what I want, I want them to call me master, I want them to call me Queen.'_ Weiss took her hand out of her mouth and started to roughly rub her breast. "Argh, I want a slave! I want a slutty, masochistic, lesbo sex slave! Oh, yes, yes! OHHH!" Weiss shouted out load as an orgasm rippled threw her.

If Weiss had been paying more attention she may have noticed the quick flash of light and the quiet rustling of bushes and footsteps outside the rooms one small window.

* * *

"So, Miss Schnee is a sadist, is she?" The girl with red highlights in her hair said, with pictures of Weiss in her compromising position in hand.

"Yep, without a hint of a doubt." The blond girl with large hair and a slightly revelling outfit said.

The other girl smirked and turned to the blond. "You do remember that it's your turn this time Yang?" The look of shock on the girl now known as Yang's face just made the girl smile more.

"W-What do you mean Ruby? I don't want to do that. I-Isn't the picture enough?" Yang questioned in a slightly panicked state.

"You know as well as I do that a picture can be faked." The girl now known as Ruby responded. People try to blackmail celebs with fake pictures everyday, it just isn't that easy anymore. But if we had a video of her with a partner and that partner was willing to go to the press about Miss Schnee's dirty little habits, it would be a different story." Ruby turned back to Yang who still had a look of contempt on her face and sighed. "Look, I promised I would help you fix your debt problem and you promised to do whatever I said to help. We all have to make sacrifices to pull this off."

"Oh really! And what exactly are you sacrificing?" Yang shot back.

"My time." Ruby deadpanned.

With a sigh, Yang gave up. "Fine. What do you need me to do?" She asked monotone.

"Just grab the video camera, we need to get her attention first. Then meet me in the basement." Ruby replied with a smile that make Yang regret every decision she ever made.

* * *

The next day Weiss was in the room again. She wasn't up to anything sexual this time, she just needed to look something up on the internet and her secret room was closer than any other room with a computer in it. She was halfway threw her research when suddenly a pop-up ad appeared on her screen. Weiss instinctively went for the close button but stopped when she noticed something. Near the corner of the box was a whip, very similar to one she had purchased when she started using the room. She had bought all these tools but never had the opportunity to use them as she never showed this room to anyone. Upon reading the text, she discovered that it said 'For those with unique tastes.' After a good five minutes of debating her curiosity won out and she clicked the enter button.

To say Weiss was dumbstruck by what she saw was an understatement. But a good understatement, she really liked what she saw. The first picture she saw was of a blond, long haired girl being suspended by her wrists and knees to the ceiling. She was completely naked with a fairly large chest and her pussy on full display. Next to her was a girl that looked slightly younger, her face was facing away from the camera so Weiss couldn't see her face, she was whipping the blond with a cat-o'-nine-tails right on her exposed pussy. The look on the blonds face said it all though, she was enjoying it.

Just as Weiss had finished soaking in the picture a voice started up threw the speakers. _"Do you need a little extra excitement in your life?"_ Came a female voice. No sooner had the sentence ended than the picture on the screen changed, Weiss still enthralled by what she was looking at. The new picture showed the same blond tied spread eagle to a bed, also naked and with cleave gag in her mouth. The other girl was there as well, making adjustments to the rope holding her down. _"A new sex slave may be just what you need to spice things up. I'm sure you'll be very satisfied."_ The voice stated threw the speakers. Weiss narrowed her eyes and gave a small smile before licking her lips. As if the devil himself had come to answer her lustful prayer had just appeared out of nowhere. She may at last be able to quell her frustrations.

The image changed again this time showing a video of the blond. It showed her attached to a Saint Andrew's cross, however her hands were not attached to the cross. Instead being held in leather cuffs above her head via a chain attached to the ceiling. She had a basic, black dog collar on and a pair of plastic clothespins on her nipples. The clothespins were attached to near invisible wire and were clearly being pulled on by someone off camera. Weiss's ears picked up when she started to hear the blond in the video speak.

 _"Good day my voluptuous queen. I'm a dirty slut and I desperately want to be your sex slave."_ She let out a moan before continuing. _"I've been bad and I need to be punished by the queen, won't you please punish me."_

At that point a phone number appeared on screen and the other voice spoke again. " _Call the number on the screen now!"_ At that point the clip stopped and a replay button appeared in the middle of the screen. Weiss hadn't even realised she had been massaging her breasts until she pulled her hands away. Weiss was conflicted, was she really going to call this person. She's been sexually frustrated for so long and now that she had found a solution she was getting cold feet. What could persuade a girl to put out a message like that over the internet, she must desperately want it to do something like that? What if it wasn't everything she'd hoped or something else happened?

In one fell swoop though, she dispelled all her doubts. She was WEISS SCHNEE, the third richest person on the planet for goodness sake, nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. Besides if she didn't call someone else might, someone who wouldn't respect her boundaries. She immediately pulled out her phone and called the number.

* * *

Yang couldn't believe she was doing this, but here she was standing outside of the door that Weiss had directed her to go. She had made sure not to let anyone else see her as she had agreed, now all that was left to do was to ring the bell. She slowly brought her hand up and rang the bell as she prayed that everything when according to plan.

Weiss opened the door almost immediately, almost as if she had been waiting for Yang on the other side of the door. "Good morning, my name is Yang Xiao Long, you requested me to talk about a matter of royal importance." Yang spoke the code phrase Weiss requested her to say as Weiss looked her over. Yang was wearing a shirt that was two sizes to small, a short skirt and a beige jacket. Yang was to nervous to pay attention to what Weiss was wearing but she didn't let it show.

"Ah good, I've been waiting for you. Please come in." With that Weiss turned around and walked back threw the door and Yang followed. Neither one of them said anything on the way to the back of the room. Weiss wanted to see if Yang knew her place, as not to speak to a master unless spoken to. She was very pleased when she got to the door of the room and Yang hadn't said anything. In truth Yang was just to afraid of saying anything that may blow her cover, so she just didn't say anything.

Upon stepping into the room, Yang found herself impressed by all the equipment Weiss had managed to sneak into the room without anyone noticing, it must have taken a long time. While Weiss locked the door Yang took a glance up at the window and saw a ting of red, imposable to see unless you knew what to look for. That meant that Ruby was up there with a video camera, ready to record the whole thing. Upon locking the door Weiss immediately took up her dominatrix role as she went over to face Yang. "You know, I've been staring at you with those pesky clothes on for to long. Strip slave, slowly." Weiss said sadistically.

In a moment of panic Yang tried to delay the inevitable. "Umm, yeah. Actually, I've gotten a bit sweaty so maybe I should wash up first or some-."

"Don't worry, after I'm finished with you, we will both need a long bath." Weiss interrupted seductively.

* * *

Yang tried to recount what had happened in the room since she first arrived and what led her to her current situation. She remembered Weiss offering her the word 'snowflake' as a safeword, but other than that everything sort of blurred together. She was now currently naked and attached to the Saint Andrew's cross by her wrists and ankles. Weiss was wearing her harness, thigh highs and gloves and holding a flogger in her hand. She was giggling like a child at the thought of what she was about to do.

Weiss lifted the flogger up and brought it down on Yang's breast. Yang let out a yelp of pain as it made contact. Weiss knew not to go all out right away. Weiss wanted Yang to be hysterical with this sensation. To build Yang up to a boil. Since she had never done this before, Weiss was a little worried that she may go to far and end up seriously hurting Yang. That would be an embracing conversation to have with a doctor.

Weiss started off slowly, alternating between her breasts and then enjoying the way they bounced whenever she struck them. She soon got tired of that though and started striking other areas like the thighs, navel, shoulders and beyond. The average person wouldn't have been able to see the effort Weiss was putting into this, the care and consideration every time she struck Yang, in order to receive the desired effects.

Redness formed across Yang's body, Weiss didn't strike in any particular order but made sure not to discriminate against any part of Yang's body. Yang tried so hard to contain her moans, but Weiss only took that as a challenge.

Eventually, Yang couldn't resist anymore. Letting out a choir of moans, squeals and grunts, saliva running down the side of her mouth. Weiss licked her lips as she soaked in the beautiful music Yang was producing. Weiss then began to play Yang like a xylophone. Learning where to strike and how hard to produce different vocalisations. As Weiss began to increase intensity, tears began to leak out of Yang's eyes. This caused Weiss to hesitate for a moment, wondering if she had gone to far. Her fears were quickly dispelled when Yang leaned towards Weiss, pulling against her restraints, as she nodded for Weiss to continue. Yang wasn't normally turned on by things like this, but Weiss knew all the right buttons to push.

After another five minutes of flogging, Yang's body was a canvas of redness, bruising and sweat lines. She is slumped against her restraints gasping heavily threw her open mouth. Weiss wanted to get Yang to start pleasing her right there and then, but she knew she couldn't. Being able to taste a master was a privilege Yang had not yet earned, she needed to give Yang an excuse to earn it.

Weiss discarded the flogger and grabbed the underside of both of Yang's large breasts and squeezed them hard. Yang shut her eyes and let out a scream as the sensation rippled threw her now incredibly sensitive body. The scream only intoxicating Weiss all the more, making her wonder why she never did this before now. Weiss then started rubbing both of Yang's breasts in a circular motion, causing Yang to let out a whole new song of moans. Weiss was really glad she hadn't gagged that mouth of hers, the sounds she was making were nothing short of enthralling.

It didn't take long of Weiss rubbing and Yang moaning before Weiss couldn't resist anymore. Diving in head first, Weiss lifted up Yang's breasts and started to lick the underside while continuing to rub them. Yang's moans practically became in tune with Weiss's tongue. Weiss could taste the sweat that had built up under her breasts, it tasted salty as she had expected but there was something else there the Weiss couldn't quite place. But she did know that she really wanted more.

"Does this * _lick_ * make your body * _lick_ * excited * _lick_ * slave?" Weiss asked in-between breaths, asserting her role as a dominant.

Yang could feel Weiss's words leave her mouth on her skin, which continued to make her shudder. Yang wanted to respond with a simple yes, but she knew that she had to sell it if she wanted her performance to be believable. "Yes, I'm flattered, to be punished, by a such a, attractive, young master, such as yourself!" Yang practically shouted, pausing every few words as Weiss's tongue made contact with her skin.

This was the chance Weiss had been waiting for. Weiss moved her head away as her right hand grabbed a hold of Yang's left nipple, massaging it between he thump and forefinger. "Oh, why thank-you my dear. I thing you disserve a special treat from me." Yang could see the desire in Weiss's eyes as she looked up at the blonde. Yang however was more interested by the saliva she could see, having accumulated in Weiss's mouth while she was licking her.

Weiss began to undo the cuffs holding Yang to the cross, but she did it very slowly while grinning at Yang. Yang had to wait impatiently for her alleged treat, it did give Yang time to get the feeling back into her limbs however. It was at this point that Yang notice how sweaty she was, it was constantly running down her reddened skin. Looking at Weiss, Yang could see she was just as sweaty, it was hard to tell under the rubber harness but she could see little drops leak threw. Yang probably spent a little more time than she realised staring at Weiss's breasts. "Like what you see?" Weiss teased. Yang quickly turned her head away in embarrassment.

Once the last of the restraints were off, Weiss directed Yang to follow her, Yang complied, making their way over to the table. Yang took a second to glance up at the window to see if Ruby was still there, she was, and although Yang couldn't see it, she knew that Ruby was enjoying her humiliation. When they got to the table Weiss sat on top of it while spreading her legs, giving Yang an eye full of her pussy. Yang didn't even realise she was on her knees until she was already down.

"Here's your treat, you can have the honour of drinking my piss." Weiss said as she pulled the straps of her harness apart to allow Yang easier access.

Yang's first thought was, _'Eww, no! That's disgusting.'_ But Yang knew she was already past the point of no return, so after thinking for the tenth time today _'What have I gotten myself into.'_ She responded with, "Oh yes, thank-you master." Weiss smiled and licked her lips as she pushed hard against her bladder. Yang opened her mouth and closed her eyes in preparation of what was about to happen.

Looking down, Weiss watched as her stream of yellow liquid found it's way into Yang's mouth. "Don't waste any," Weiss began as Yang began to swallow the accumulating liquid, "I want you to drink all of it." Yang did as she was told, carful not to let any leak out of he mouth. "*giggle* Guzzle it down. I've been saving it all day just for you." Weiss was actually rather glad that she could at last relive herself. It didn't take long for Weiss to finish, Yang gulped down a last mouthful of the bitter liquid before opening her eyes. "So was your treat tasty?"

Yang, now greatly accustomed to the role she was playing responded quickly. "I'm so honoured, that I'm allowed to drink your delicious piss, my dear queen." Yang realised that the more time she spent in this role the more into it she became.

Weiss smiled and responded quickly, almost knowing or rather wish that this was exactly what Yang was going to say. She was quick to respond, "Then lick it, clean out my pussy with your tongue, slave." Weiss said in a stern voice. Yang put her hands on the table of leverage as she set to work. Yang was slow to start but quick to pick up speed, running her tongue from side to side while she used her head to move her tongue up and down. "Ah, very good Ya-slave!" Yang found Weiss's little break in the role play adorable, as she pushed her tongue in deeper. "*moan* Oh yes keep licking me there. Keep cleaning me out with your tongue." Now it was Weiss's turn to be played like a musical instrument and Yang was enjoying it. Yang continued with new vigour, using her tongue she tried to see how to get Weiss to make the sexiest sound. Weiss let out a lot of moaning and Yang felt as though she was bringing Weiss much closer to orgasm, but just not pushing her over the edge.

Weiss let out a final moan before turning to Yang with her next little activity. "Ooohhh! A-And now on your hands and, ah, knees. You're going to be my little pony." Yang didn't have time to voice her confusion, as Weiss gently used her hand to direct Yang's head away from her.

This only made Yang even more confused, 'Why would she stop in the middle of me pleasing her, was she trying to prolong the experience? Or was this just part of her process?' Yang thought. While Yang was thinking Weiss was helping to manoeuvre her into position, Yang was soon crouching on all fours. Then some of Yang's confusion was removed, she now knew what Weiss meant when she said she was going to be a pony. Weiss had mounted Yang and was now sitting squarely on Yang's back. The sudden weight almost made Yang collapse but she was strong enough to get her posture back quickly. Yang could hear Weiss's rubber harness stretch as she adjusted her position. She could also feel a wetness on her back, but she wasn't sure if that was Weiss or her own saliva, either way Yang found it enjoyable.

"Well? What are you waiting for pony girl? Get going." Weiss cooed. Yang gave a secret annoyed face but did as she was told. Yang started to crawl forward, one limb at a time to help ensure Weiss didn't topple over. Weiss meanwhile brought her feet up, under Yang's stomach, to ensure that they weren't dragging across the ground. Weiss bundled up Yang's hair into a ponytail and held it like that in her fist, Yang assumed it was to allow Weiss to steer her around, but Yang still had a while to go before she could reach the wall.

A smacking sound hit Yang's ears at the same time a sharp pain rippled threw Yang's rear. "Ahh!" Yang wailed, as she turned her head back to see what Weiss had smacked her butt with, because it defiantly didn't feel like a hand. Weiss was holding was holding the same flogger she had been using on Yang not to long ago on her hand, pointed back towards Yang's rear, Yang's hair in her other hand. _'When did she retrieve that?'_ Yang thought as she hesitated for a bit, but that only wound up with Weiss giving Yang another smack. Yang gave another small yelp, but soon realised what Weiss wanted her to do. Weiss was cropping her to make her go faster, just like a real horse. Yang was getting tired of these antics, she was already tired and sweaty, but she knew she signed on for this when she first stepped into the room so she pressed on. Yang set out to move as fast as she could, with someone on her back anyway.

Weiss continued to flog Yang's backside during the course of their little ride, whipping up the air around her body. Yang could feel the air encircle her skin, because she was so hot and sweaty the cool breeze made her incredibly sensitive. Weiss was smiling the whole time and sometimes giggled after she struck Yang and Yang made a noise, using Yang's hair to direct her where to go. "Come on, you can go faster!" Weiss declared as she gave Yang's rear another thwack. Yang gasped at the sudden sensation and hesitated for a second before continuing. Yang tried to pick up speed as she'd been told but 5mph was her limit, with someone straddling her anyway. "*giggle* Come on, giddy up." Weiss continued playfully as she delivered another smack. "Come on pony girl, go faster, much faster." Yang couldn't go any faster and was starting to suspect that Weiss knew that. "I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down for a week." Yang grimaced at that last comment as she attempted to focus on the task at hand.

A few minutes later and Weiss pulled up on Yang's hair, causing her to stop. It wasn't painful but Yang defiantly knew what it meant. Weiss then leant down and whispered into Yang's ear, "I feel like it's about time to finish up, what do you say?" Yang immediately knew what 'finish up' meant, she chanced a quick look up to the window. As it turned out Ruby had fallen asleep while recording. Under any other circumstances the sight of a sleeping Ruby would be considered adorable, but not this one.

Also thinking that it was time to end this little session, Yang responded with, "Anything for you my Queen."

* * *

The warm water from the shower was crashing down onto Weiss's pristine skin. Weiss hadn't realised how sweaty she had gotten and was glad to be able to wash it off, as well as various other liquids. She had never tasted someone else before and was still in shock over how different it tasted compared to herself.

Weiss reached out and grabbed the shampoo that, even Weiss had to admit, was ridiculously expensive. Weiss washed herself vigorously with the intention of erasing any proof of what had transpired in her hidden room just a short while ago. The exertion from the days _activities_ and the warm feeling of the water running threw her scalp desperately made Weiss want to fall asleep, but she knew she couldn't, she still had to see Yang out.

Speaking of her, "Yang! Thanks for today! You a really good at being a slave!" Weiss called out to Yang, who was sitting back in the room.

"Thank-you! I'm truly honoured my Queen!" Yang called back, making Weiss giggle. Weiss had expected Yang to respond by saying something like 'Thanks! Your a good master to!' But apparently Yang was still in character.

She supposed it did make sense, she had spent more time as a Master in front of Yang than she had as Weiss. She'd have to correct that when she got out, she owed Yang that much after everything she had done for her. "You're adorable. Would you like some coffee?" Weiss offered.

"You know, that sounds wonderful. Thanks!" Yang called back. Yang had already had her shower and was now sitting on the chair, fully clothed, and looking at the stain on the table where she had eaten the heiress out only a short while ago. It had taken a while to dry the large mane Yang called hair, she even had to call in Weiss to help. Ruby had already left to prepare the final phase of the sisters plan.

Weiss walked out of the changing room wearing a new set of clothing, consisting of a white T-shirt and a pair of extremely light blue jeans. No shoes or socks though. Weiss went over to coffee maker on the desk, switching it on before turning back to Yang. "Anything in particular you'd like?" Weiss asked.

"What do you have?" responded Yang. Looking forward to a warm drink.

"Um, let me see. I have um *pause* Espresso, Cappuccino, Flat white, Jamaica Blue Mountain, Kopi Luwak..." Weiss droned.

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Yang interrupted. "I don't have time to go threw all your exotic types of coffee. You know what, just give me something random." Weiss seemed to accept this, smiling as she turned back to pick out one at random. Once both coffees were finished Weiss handed Yang hers as she took a sip from her own. With Yang taking up the only seat Weiss had to stand as she watched Yang cautiously bring the mug to her lips.

When Yang took a sip of the coffee she was a little disappointed that she had ended up with a pretty basic decaf blend. "Um, Yang?" Yang turned to look up at Weiss, who strangely had a look of worry on her face. "Listen...umm I know things got a bit heated there and... well, I apologise if I went a bit to far. I've been told I can get carried away sometimes." Weiss finished by flashing a quick grin.

Yang quickly flashed one back. "If you went to far, I would have said snowflake now wouldn't I. Wait a minute are you saying I can't handle it?" Yang joked.

Weiss got defensive quickly. "Wh-What no! I-I didn't mean that. It just that I've never done this before and..."

"Wait." Yang interrupted. "You've never done this before? You're kidding right?" Yang finished, cocking her head in confusion.

After a brief pause Weiss responded. "Well, no. Not really. Don't get me wrong, I have had girlfriends before, even one's that weren't just after my family's fortune. However whenever I introduce them to this side of me, they typically call me a pervert and run for the hills, which I'm reasonably certain counts as a break up." That got a laugh out of Yang. "It's not funny!" Weiss pouted. "Anyway, 'm sure you've noticed how hard it can be to find someone who can accept our particular tastes."

Yang didn't know how it felt as she never partook in this before now, but she pressed on with the conversation regardless. "You know Weiss, there is this fantastic thing called the internet. I'm sure you could have found someone who share's yo-our 'particular tastes."

"You never know who you're going to end up with on any of those sites." Weiss said sternly. "Besides, if I put myself up on the internet people would know about this side of me. Those same people may even be included to tell my father." Weiss continued. Venom dripping off of her tongue at the last word. "If I may Yang, what made you decide to put yourself up on the internet, where anyone could call, like that?"

Yang began to panic internally. Only she and Ruby knew that the ad they had sent to lure Weiss had been sent to her computer, and her computer alone. Unable to come up with a believable excuse, Yang responded with, "I'm sorry Weiss, but I'd prefer not to say." Before Weiss could say anything, Yang tried to change the subject. "But if you don't trust what you see on the internet, then why did you give me a call?"

There was a long silence before Weiss responded. "I, I just knew I could trust you." Weiss stated. Yang gave a confused look as Weiss continued. "When I first saw you in that video, I knew you weren't like the rest. Don't get me wrong I was still nervous but, I just felt that meeting you would make me happy. Based on today, I'm now certain that you're someone I can trust."

Yang felt a throbbing pain in her heart. She wanted to confess everything she had done right there but before she could do anything Weiss started shouting. "Shit is that the time!? Father's going to kill me!" Weiss immediately grabbed Yang by the hand and pulled her out of the room, Yang barely having time to put down her mug.

Standing outside of the room Weiss was desperately trying to fish out her keys. "I'm sorry Yang, but I really need to go. It was nice meeting you. Go back out the way you came and please try not to let anyone see you." Weiss spoke a mile a minute as she locked the double lock door. The she took off down the hall.

"Wait!" Yang called. Weiss stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. Yang wasn't sure what she was doing, so she just asked the first thing that came to mind. "Will...Will I be able to see you again?"

Weiss turned her head around and smiled at Yang before revealing her phone from her pocket. "Don't you worry, I've still got your phone number, I'll call you. But right know I need to go, so you head home."

"Is that an order master?" Yang joked.

"In fact, it is. So get going." Weiss joked back, With that Weiss took off down the hallway again.

Yang gave a smile and then proceeded to leave.

* * *

When Yang got back to Ruby's place she found Ruby on her laptop in the kitchen. She was editing the footage she had taken while Yang was with Weiss, adjusting things like speed, brightness and sound so that every detail would be easy to see. Yang let out a purposeful cough causing Ruby to face her. "Ah, Yang your back. So did you enjoy your time with Miss Schnee, because it sure looked like it? Ruby said grinning.

Yang quickly became annoyed. "Your the one that made me go threw with that in the first place! Wait did you just make go threw all that for your own amusement?" Yang yelled.

"Relax Yang, we now have everything we need and more, you both preformed to perfection. Miss Schnee will have to meet our demands with this much evidence, and with your confection she cannot possibly refuse." Ruby said, turning her attention back to the computer.

"Yeah, about that Ruby. Isn't there any other way we could have gotten the money?" Yang questioned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We could try kidnapping," Ruby deadpanned, "but I prefer more subtle means of getting money. What does it matter now, we already have what we need?" Ruby questioned, never looking up from the laptop screen.

"It's just that," Yang took I a deep breath and then restarted. "It's just that I don't want to hurt Weiss, she seems like a good person."

Ruby's eyes widened as she spun around. Upon looking Yang directly in her slightly shocked eyes Ruby smirked. "O my God you really like her don't you?"

"Wha-What, N-No, I-I-I..." Yang stuttered before Ruby interrupted.

"My my my, Yang. I had no idea you were truly into such things." Ruby said as she got up out of her seat to face Yang.

Yang quickly developed a blush on her face. "N-No I'm not. I-I mean I don't think I am. Look I don't know Ruby, I just don't want to hurt her!" Yang defended.

Ruby's face hardened. "Look Yang, despite everything else you still need to pay back Adam. I still can't believe you actually borrowed money from him and his crew. If you don't come up with that money your going to lose an arm."

"I know Ruby I made a mistake but, isn't there any way to go threw with the plan without letting Weiss know I was involved?" Yang questioned, desperate for Ruby to find another way.

Ruby have out a heavy sigh and started to rub her fingers against her temples. "Alright. I'll try to thing of something, just give me a little time." Ruby then turned and looked back to her computer.

"Thanks Ruby, I really appreciate it." Yang said forcing a genuine smile onto her face. Ruby didn't respond and just kept typing, making mental revisions to the plan in her head.

* * *

*A few days later*

Weiss walked as casually as she could threw the residential area to the café that was specified in the text message. Weiss still couldn't believe the situation she was in. While she continued walking she pulled out her phone and checked the text one more time.

 _Dear Miss Schnee_

 _I am afraid that you have managed to capture my attention. Now that you have my attention your deepest secrets are no longer safe. However due to your complete and utter lack of interest in your fathers business, I don't thing you would mind to much if some of your fathers more questionable activities were made public. However, there is one secret that you would much rather keep hidden._

Underneath was a short clip of Weiss and Yang engaging in one of their activities from a few days ago. Letting Weiss know that this person was serious.

 _Now I'm not an unreasonable person, I could always be persuaded to not release this little secret of yours. Come see me at the location provided and we can discuss our situation. I look forward to meeting you at last._

 _Sincerely the Silver Eyed Stalker_

Weiss knew that name all to well. It was a persona that the media had decided to call a famous blackmailer. Whoever they were they were very good at what they did and were responsible for the downfall of multiple large corporations that failed to meet her demands.

Upon reaching the café Weiss looking in both directions to ensure she wasn't followed. She wasn't. Taking in a deep breath, Weiss went inside.

The bell at the door rang out to announce her presence. Weiss was a little surprised to discover that practically nobody was inside. Not even someone behind the counter. The only person she could see was a small figure in a red hoody in the corner of the establishment.

' _That must be them!_ ' Weiss thought as she approached them. Weiss was nervous but she was sure that she could turn this around. She walked over to the shaded corner and sat down in the chair opposite the hooded mystery person. She then preceded to just stare.

The Sliver Eyed Stalker just sat their for a few seconds, but she responded eventually. "Miss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you at last."

Weiss interrupted. "Quit the pleasantries! What do you want?" She questioned.

"Strait to business huh. I like that." The figure responded. "I'm sure you've seen the little video I send to you. I'm also sure you wouldn't like that little secret of your leaked to the public. Such a scandal could decimate your fathers business, to say nothing of how your family would react."

After a few seconds Weiss burst out laughing. "Ha! You-You really thing I give a fuck about my father or his business? I couldn't give a crap about that. If you think you can get to my fathers money out of m, I've got news for you, it's not going to work!" Weiss was secretly afraid of how her family would react if they saw the footage but she had to press this home if she wanted to beat this person.

The Silver Eyed Stalker smirked, which unnerved Weiss. "I thought you might say that, but it's not just you that's at risk here, or did you forget?"

Weiss was confused but refused to let it show, to much. "What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Your partner in your little dance, have you considered how she'll be affected if this story were made public?" She questioned. In truth Weiss hadn't, but now that she was she was dreading every word. "That girls situation isn't great. Her parents are already on the verge of kicking her out based on her sexuality. If they get wind of this then she's on the streets. Not to mention how the media and public will be all over her seeking information about how it all came to be. Oh, lets not forget..."

"Stop!" Weiss couldn't hear anymore. "I get it, I'll do whatever you want, just leave Yang out of this!" Weiss saw the hooded figure smile.

The hooded figure handed Weiss a portable card reader. "Just pay a single million into this account and I'll destroy the recording and you'll never hear from me again." Left with little choice, Weiss did as she was told.

After the transaction was complete, the Silver eyed stalker just took the card reader back and made their way to the door. However they stopped midway and turned back to Weiss. "You know, Yang is really lucky to have you. You're willing to do a lot to protect her. You might be worthy of her after all." Before Weiss could question anything, the hooded figure left.

Weiss just laid back in her chair and started to breath again. She didn't care what that girl meant or that she was out a million. It was over and Yang was safe. That was all that mattered. Weiss then felt her phone vibrate. Picking it up she viewed a text sent by none other than Yang herself. 'Could we get together Tomorrow? I need to ask you a favour.' Weiss smiled and felt more sure than ever that this was the path she wanted to walk.

* * *

*A few weeks later*

Yang walked into the room to find a dog in a very sweaty Weiss' arms. Weiss quickly looked at the door, only to breath out a sigh of relief as she saw Yang.

Yang was quick to comment. "Don't stop on my account. I'll give you and Zwei some privacy." Yang smiled as she began to turn away.

"Please don't!" Weiss pleaded. "Why did I let you talk me into this again?"

"Because I threatened to withdraw sex if you refused." Yang smirked. Weiss only glared a Yang in response. "You're a mess." Yang said. "A sexy mess, but a mess none the less."

"It's a dog induced stress." Weiss responded, unintentionally rhyming.

"Well what do we have here, a poet in a dress." Yang intentionally rhymed back, a smile spreading over her lips.

"Take off your clothes." Weiss deadpanned.

"Really simple rhyming turns you on?" Yang questioned her smile growing bigger.

"Now!" Was Weiss' only response.

"I don't know if they even have a word for that kind of fetish." Yang continued, barely holding in a laugh.

Yang soon found out that she didn't have to contain her laughter as Weiss pulled her in for a sudden and aggressive kiss, practically pinning Yang against the wall with her mouth. Weiss soon felt Yang return her affection but Weiss had a clear edge. Weiss prodded Yang's lips with her tongue which was soon grated access.

Yang was soon left disappointed as Weiss pulled back. "I. Said. Strip!" Weiss demanded.

With that Weiss pushed Yang back onto the wall as she and Yang began to undress. Leaving Zwei to look on in utter confusion as to what was happening in front of him. Even he knew this wasn't something he should be watching, so as the first few moans escaped their mouths he left them to their own devises.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Anyway, what did you think of it? I'm open to any suggestions you have and it's your review, follows and favourites that keep me writing. I look forward to seeing how you react to this. Until next time.**


End file.
